They Know, and That's Okay
by TheLonelyWriter13
Summary: One-shots about people finding out either who Nico loves or that he's gay. Enjoy! :)
1. Piper

**Okay, guys, I know that I should be writing things else, but I wanted to start this series, too. All of it will be about people-demigods- finding out that Either who Nico loves or that he's gay. I have wanted to do such thing because I like people supporting Nico and being there for him. I don't know how long will it be, but enjoy! **

Nico was not sure what had just happened.

He was just chilling, probably for the first time, with his very first _friends_, which were Jason, Piper and the damned son if Apollo, Will Solace.

Oh gods. Will.

Anyways, he was just hanging around -Is that what they call it nowadays?- and Jason kissed Piper and hugged him, and then Will was called from the infirmary, and Piper and Nico were alone somehow. It was the actual first time they were, and it was pretty awkward. They stood silent for a while, and then Piper blushed and spoke.

"So… Who do you like?" Nico frowned.

"What?"

"I can feel that you _like_ like someone. Who is it?"

"I- I don't!"

Piper giggled. "I knew that you liked someone when you were on the ship, and I know that Jason knows and I know that Percy and Annabeth know. Who is it?" Nico shivered.

"I think you got the wrong impression, Piper." She smirked.

"Is that why you're blushing right now, di Angelo? Come _on,_ I am the daughter of Aphrodite! I know how you feel!" Nico tried to smile, but his lips were shaking.

"Okay! Okay! I may have, but I don't now! Not anymore!" Piper smiled.

"Then you may have moved on, but you like someone else. Who is it? Was it or is it Annabeth?" Nico laughed. This was about _her_?

"I don't like Annabeth, Piper," he said. "I have never. I told you that you have the wrong impression."

If this conversation had happened a year ago, Nico would have dissolved into shadows. Run away from everything, especially from Will. But it was not a year ago, and Nico was no longer avoiding himself. No, he actually knew what to run away from and what not to. Piper blinked.

"Well, then who is it? It can't be Hazel." Her eyes widened. "Oh gods, please don't say it's me." Nico cracked a laugh.

"It's not you, Piper," he said. He knew this moment would come. "I used to like someone on that ship, but I don't anymore. It wasn't you, and it is not Annabeth or thank the gods Hazel either. I…" his voice trailed off. "I was not into some _girl. _I still am not." Piper froze.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know, Nico. It's okay for me, it's just… _Gods_, I messed up, haven't I?" She was blushing. Nico smiled.

"It's okay, I didn't expect you to know. Even Hazel doesn't know." He glared at her. "Please don't tell her. We were… brought up in a strange place. I can't expect her to understand. Even I don't understand." He looked up to her like a puppy. "Please." Piper shrugged.

"This is not my secret, Nico. I won't. But one thing… who was it?" She shook her head. "No, that doesn't matter anymore. Who _is_ it?" Nico blushed.

"He is… Well, he is _unique, _that's for sure. He's not like other demigods." Piper raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"He _can't fight_, that's one thing. And I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't want to. We are **_not_** alike, that's for sure." Piper smiled.

"And by 'not alike' you mean…"

"The complete opposites, yeah. He's like what I used to be, when Bianca was still alive and Percy Jackson was my only problem. He makes me want to bring that side out again, be more _solid, _not just a shadow. _He makes me want to come out of the shadows and sunbathe or something_." Piper grinned, she knew.

"You loved Percy," she started. "That's why you were so sad, you were hopelessly in love with one guy who risked himself in hell. Gods, _you_ risked yourself to hell. He's such an idiot!" She shook her head. "But Nico, you said you want to come out of shadows. With so much time with the _sun himself_ or the relative of it, you're already coming out. Your love to him just helps a little." She laughed, but it was from happiness, and probably relief from a friend. Like he was going to survive.

"Please don't tell this to someone. I will whenever I'm ready." Piper nodded, with a huge smile on her face. They were hugging when Jason came.

"Whoa. What is going on?" He asked, he was laughing. Nico blushed. "Let's get Will from the infirmary and go to dinner," Piper said. The three friends went to the infirmary, and Nico's heart hopped when he saw Will. Maybe Piper was right. Maybe he really was coming out of the shadows without knowing.

**Did you like it? Tell me if you do so! I will continue as soon as possible! Stay awesome!'**


	2. Leo

**Thank you guys! Thanks to everyone who reads this!**

**TailsDoll13: I will… Soon… **

It was a cold, snowy day in Camp Half-Blood. Chiron and Mr D had decided to let the snow in, so the demigods were either staying inside, or playing with snow. Leo had just came back from the dead, along with Calypso, and everyone was thrilled.

"Hey, Nico, can I talk to you for a sec?" Leo asked. Nico raised an eyebrow. "Okay…" They got into Nico's cabin, which was empty due to Hazel being at Camp Jupiter with Frank for some _last minute check_.

"Are you all right?" Leo asked. Nico was kind of surprised to see Leo concerned, since he thought that Leo thought he was creepy.

"Yeah, why?" Leo looked unsure now. "Are you sure?" Nico chuckled.

"Dude, what is going on?" Leo put his hands on Nico's shoulders.

"I saw you on the ship. I didn't know what was going on then, but now that I think about it, I'm clear that you had _the look_ on your face." Nico couldn't help but smile.

"What look?"

"You know, the look I had when I was back from Ogigia._ Heartsick_." Nico stared at the floor.

"I was," he admitted. He couldn't care anymore. "I had been heartsick for years then." Leo frowned.

"You okay now?" He asked. Nico nodded. "But I don't get it," Leo continued. "Why were you that angry? Why were you that… scary?" Nico slowly closed his eyes. He knew what was coming.

"I was… uncomfortable with myself. Knowing from when I've come from and what had happened since, it was okay, I guess." He looked at Leo. "I felt abnormal. I felt out of place and out of my skin." Leo smiled.

"Dude, I don't get it. Were you possessed or something?" Nico gave him a big sad smile. "No, Leo. My preferences are different, that's all."

"In which area? I personally think that you prefer lots of different things."

"I my preference in genders, you idiot. I'm…_ gay._" There we go. He'd said the word which had bothered him for a while.

"Oh. Okay, I mean it's no biggie." There was an awkward silence, and Nico appreciated that Leo actually hadn't teased him about it.

"Does that mean you're flirting with me or…-"

"Leo!"


	3. Frank

The last thing Nico wanted to do was to be alone with his sister's boyfriend. But, there he was, sitting with Frank alone in Camp Jupiter until Hazel came back with hot chocolate. Frank opened his mouth to speak, but then he closed it. Nico sighed.

"So…" he started. He wasn't really a conversation- starter, but on the good side, neither was Frank. "How is it going? Do you like being the praetor?" Frank seemed to be relieved. He nodded. "It's a lot more responsibility, but it's fun… I guess."

"You guess?"

Frank let out a sad sigh. "I just don't get to spend much time with Hazel. I know that you will find this odd, since I'm your sister's boyfriend, but can we have a girl-talk?" Nico cracked a smile.

"If the result will make both of you happy, then why not?" He said simply. To be honest, he thought that living with two sisters would make him understand them. Frank smiled back. He was not that stressed now.

"She seems to be _off_ lately, you know? She says she's fine but she looks worried and sad. I don't know how to make her happy. I know this is really awkward, since you're younger than me, but have you had any problem like this with a girl? And can you give me an advice?" Nico thought for a while. Then he realized something: He had been there before.

Bianca. She kept telling Nico that she was all right and they should carry on no matter how many relative dies or who Nico had a crush on. Then, in the first chance at the sight, she'd left Nico for the stupid Hunters of Artemis. He closed his eyes, like it hurt to remember. But it didn't, actually, for the first time in five years he was okay to think about the side of her that made him sad and alone.

After a silence, Nico started. "Bianca," he said. "She was unhappy, despite what she told me. I know that it's not really the same since there is no dead family members or we're no longer in the thirties or there is no Percy Jackson to destroy the scene. And you and Hazel are lovers, not siblings. But I just wanted you to know that I have felt like that before. Talk to her, Frank. No problem is solved without being discussed. I… I don't want you guys to be torn apart. I don't want another sister of mine to be sad and alone. I don't want them to take the burden."

"What burden?" Frank asked. "Me," Nico replied. "I don't want a sister who has to carry me. I am her older brother. I should be able to make her happy. But I still can't…" his voice trailed off. This conversation was going to somewhere different, but he couldn't help. He needed someone to help him, and if it was his sister's boyfriend, let him be.

"What is your problem, then?" Frank asked. Nico dropped his shoulders.

"I am in love, Frank," he declared. "And I am pretty sure that they love me back, and that I've found the love of my life, but I can't be with that person. Not without telling Hazel and I'm pretty sure that she'll despise me for what I am. I don't want another sister to feel like I'm a burden, I don't want another sister who wants to carry on. I am afraid that she'll hate me. She's still so in our time period, I'm not sure what she will say." He took a big gulp to swallow his urge to cry.

"Hey," Frank said. "There is no way Hazel will ever hate you, Nico. She loves you." Nico shook his head. "She will. Bianca did. Everyone in the street did. I was discriminated."

"So was she, don't you remember that?" Frank asked. "What is so bad about the love of your life, anyway?"

"It's a he."

"Oh."

Again, a wave of awkward silence passed. Frank started.

"We aren't in the thirties anymore, Nico."

"She seems to be."

"She's not." Nico started shaking. Frank put his hand in his shoulder.

"Hey, hey. She will never hate you. Don't you forget that. She will be surprised, but that's it. She'll accept you, she's your sister. But talk about it to her, okay? No problem is solved without being discussed, right?" Nico smirked.

"I hate it when my own advice applies to me."

Frank smirked and patted his shoulder. Then he stood up. "Come on, man," he said. "Let's go find her. She's been gone far too long." Nico looked to him, and Frank smiled. "No, I won't tell. I know that you will eventually, in your own time, in your own way." Nico sighed and they went to find Hazel.

**Because Frank and Nico's friendship is soo great. Stay awesome!**


	4. Hazel

**Just wanted to remind you that these one-shots are not linked. Just a bunch of slight AU's, nothing related. I wanted to say that. **

Nico was shaking unintentionally. His hands were sweating, and if he wasn't on the floor crying or screaming, it was because of his so little determination left. But anyways, he blinked to run away from the feeling. He wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, but it was now or never. He had to tell Hazel, she was his only left relative.

Gods, was it always this hard to tell?

Actually, Nico was nervous because he was not sure how she would react. It had been only a month since he confessed to Percy and Annabeth, and he hasn't told anyone afterwards that encounter. Now there he was, on his way to Camp Jupiter, to meet Reyna, Frank and Hazel. He knew the way to there. They were pretty close.

Next to him, there was a sweaty, sleeping Will Solace, the head councillor of Apollo Cabin, who had just put his head on Nico's shoulder, and have him a small heart attack. Heck, Nico shouldn't have agreed to sit near him, the kid gave Nico butterflies.

Just like Percy once gave to him.

Nico shook off the thoughts. He could not spend even one minute thinking about Will Solace. Millions of dialogues ran from his mind, about how he could tell Hazel. He would have to be alone with her, he didn't want a Frank Zhang to get into the picture. The air was heavy, and Nico tried to take a deep breath. It was hot. Millions, billions of thoughts swam in his mind. Nico frowned. He didn't like the thought of losing another sister, so he panicked. He was drowning.

_No_, he thought. _Will not happen again. _Besides, Hazel loved him, right? But Bianca did, too… maybe she didn't that much. She left him, after all. But Nico didn't care. He loved her late sister, and that was all mattered.

The bus stopped with a loud noise, which made Will wake up suddenly and hit his head to the ceiling of the bus. "Ow!" he said. Nico chuckled. After all, it wasn't his fault that Will was this tall.

The doors cracked open, and Nico took a deep breath. This was it. There was no going back. He got out of the bus and embraced the campers coming towards him.

"Nico!" Hazel hugged her. Nico smiled as he felt the love. He missed his sister, after all, it had been a month. "Missed you, sister," he murmured as he hugged him tighter.

They broke apart, and then he saw Frank. "Hey," he said. Frank smiled and said it back. Hazel let out a happy cry. "Let's go to the gardens!" she said. They raced to the gardens.

oOo

"How could you win? The last time I checked, you were basically built up from skeletons!" Hazel giggled. Frank sat on the ground. He was sweating. "It is hot," he stated. Nico couldn't agree more, it was like the sun was welcoming them. Then he realized that it actually was, because of the guy who sat next to him for that nearly three days. Nico growled. Stupid, stupid son of Apollo. "It is just fine," Hazel said. "The sun is welcoming Nico!" Nico smiled, he loved her sister's charm. She was radiating happiness, just like Nico radiated death.

"How is it going Nico?" Hazel asked after landing on the grass. Nico sat too. "Fine," he said. "But I still have some problems, some aching ones." Hazel's golden eyes grew with worry, but she smiled anyway. "How long are you staying?" she asked. "I know that I wouldn't be usually like this, but the war is over and since I have nothing else left, I have plenty of time to spend and I miss you!" Nico smiled, then he kissed her sister's cheek.

"I missed you too," he whispered. Then he saw Reyna coming towards them.

"Hey, Nico!" she said. "We missed you!" Then her smile fell, she turned to Frank. "I would love not to interrupt, but I need Praetor Zhang." Frank stood up and they went away.

Hazel sighed. "I am proud of him, but I kind of miss him being with me too." She started playing with the flowers on the ground. She picked a daisy and played with it. Nico cleared his throat. He had to say it, ready or not. He couldn't admit it to anyone before he did to her.

"I actually have to talk to you about something," he started. Hazel raised her eyebrows. "Sure, what is it? Are you okay?"

Nico felt good to hear his sister's concern, but it wasn't helping. "I am just fine," he said. "But I have to say something, I don't want to move on and do something before I tell you." Hazel gave him a _I-think-I-know _smile.

"Do you like someone?" she asked suddenly. "Do you want me to?" He replied. Hazel blushed.

"Well, I want you to be happy, after all you've been through… And also I would love to hang out as couples, you know, I don't want to see you alone and desperate anymore!" Nico blushed back. Why was this too hard? They should be knowing each other well, since both of them had come from the same time period and both of them had been discriminated. Nico sighed.

"The thing is… I am a little bit different than the others," Nico admitted. He immediately regretted what he'd said, but there was no going back from now on. He was not going to run away.

"What do you mean? We're the children of the Underworld, from another time period… How can you be more different?" Nico wanted to yell and snap, but he couldn't. He loved his sister too much for that. Instead, he just held his breath and bit his lips.

"You know that I wasn't… loved in our time too, I've told you. I just never told you why. You know, I was a abomination back then. The neighbors threatened to turn me in when the Nazis came to Italy. That was the real reason why we moved to the US. I was a _burden_ that mom and Bianca had to live with, and I kind of want to tell you why I was like that before I do something…anything. But, can you promise me that you'll never leave? Can you promise me that you won't act like I'm a burden?" Hazel frowned and put her small hand on his cheek. It was a warm and a fuzzy feeling, which kind of made him feel like he was home.

"Why would I ever think of you as a burden, brother?" she asked. Her voice was soft. "You do know that I will never, ever leave you, right? No. You can't run away from me that fast." She smiled and held his hand. "Look, if you don't want to tell me, then don't. You don't have to. But if you do, I'll try to accept it and will respect you no matter what, and I will continue loving you. You're my brother. There is nothin in the world that will make me think otherwise. What is it?" Nico tried to breathe, but it was like there were no air to fill his lungs.

"I… I am…" his voice trailed off. He felt tears coming to his eyes, but he blinked them away. "I am not okay…" he whispered as Hazel hugged him. He buried his face to her chest. "I am not okay!" he told her. "I haven't been okay for a long time!" Hazel ran her fingers in his dark, feathery hair. "You will be," she said. "You just need to break your shell, open up to someone. I know what you've been through. You need to feel _normal_ again."

Normal. Something Nico would never be.

"I will never be normal," he said. "I will never feel normal!" Hazel shushed. "Then you will accept abnormality," she said. "Either ways, you'll be happy- that's all that matters to me."

_That's all that matters to me. _Was Hazel saying that she would accept him whoever he was? Whatever he was? Nico had to say it. That was the first reason of him coming here anyways. He backed off, sat back on the grass.

"You were right. There _is _someone whom I like, but that person is someone who is _different _than someone whom other guys would like." Hazel raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" Nico sighed. This was it.

"Well, that person is different than other guys' crushes because… he's a guy himself." Nico dropped his gaze on the floor.

"Oh… Oh,oh. Okay." Hazel's expression became hard, like she was trying to digest the news. She looked up. Then she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and opened them back. She looked back to Nico.

"That is all right," she said. "You are my brother. I told you that I will love you no matter what." Nico looked at her like he was wounded.

"Please don't try to ignore it," he pleaded. "This is a part of me. And please never leave me." He hugged her. He felt Hazel hugging him back.

"I love you. No matter what. I will support you until everyone accepts you. This is not something to ignore, but rather something to accept. I accept you. It's hard for me now, but I will get used to it. I haven't been in this century for long, but I can see things have changed…" She hugged him tighter. "Gods, I can't imagine how you lived with hiding it then!" Nico chuckled a little.

"It was hard," he admitted. "But it's okay. You're here now. Everyone deserves another chance, remember?" Hazel broke the hug off.

"I know how it feels to be discriminated, Nico," she said. "I won't let that happen to anyone."

"I was in Italy, the head of Christianity," Nico said. He didn't know why he was talking, but it felt good. "Back then, they thought that I was an extra. The odd, the devil himself. I didn't know what to do, with myself, with my secret that is impossible to keep… Then the war started, which made things worse. They were about to turn me in, you know, to burn me, or kill me somehow. We moved. Mama died. Bianca told me to move on. I never knew that she was planning to get away too! Then _Percy Jackson_ came in and… Gods!" He broke. He had been holding in for long. He had been holding to tell, to cry out loud. He sobbed. He hugged Hazel. And Hazel hugged him back, because it was okay.

"Come on," Hazel said. "Let's go find others." And hand to hand, they went to other demigods.

oOo

"Are you sure you can't stay? I'll miss you," Hazel said. "Sadly, I can't. They need me in the camp, too," Nico replied. "But I'll miss you too." They hugged, and then he shook hands with Frank. He waved them goodbye, then he got into the bus.

"Are you okay?" Will Solace asked right after they sat. Nico fought the urge to blush. "Yeah. Why?"

"First day. You were crying on the garden. Don't know why, but I'd like to learn. I'm your doctor. If there is something wrong…-"

"There is nothing wrong," Nico cut him. He blushed immediately. "I mean… I'm okay. But thanks for asking, Will. I appreciate it." Will smiled at him, and Nico couldn't help but let the sunshine in. After all, he was no longer afraid of it.

**A little but crappy, but there you go!**

**By the way, I am planning to start another series which will be built up from your prompts. So prompt me, prompt me for dear life, my readers. Stay awesome!**


	5. Will

**Merry Christmas everyone! This chapter will be a Xmas special. Also I an really sorry, ****_morbid bookworm, _****I kind of took your idea of Will's birthday being in Winter Solstice. shoutout to that awesome writer, and if you're reading this, again sorry. I didn't have time to ask you. with these, Enjoy!**

There were times when Nico really, really appreciated his family.

Once, about seventy years ago, his real family and he were sitting on a small, grey carpet that was next to a fireplace. Bianca was smiling as he talked about how good was he that year and Santa would maybe finally buy him that lovely pirate hat he'd seen a while ago. His mother would smile at him sadly, knowing that she didn't have enough money to buy that hat. They'd sit and talk for hours and hours, sharing their love. Bianca was happy, he was happy, and their mother was alive. One time, Nico even could have sworn that he saw a tall, similar man near the fireplace. That was their special place, nothing but family mattered. So when Nico asked if liking a boy was bad, the place was no longer their place. They had to leave the country just a few months after. And Nico never really saw that fireplace ever again.

The next Christmas he celebrated was empty. It was seventy or so years later, with his sister dead and a very heroic Percy Jackson trying to save him, ironically enough after he had caused his sister's death. And worse, a part of him wanted to believe in Percy. But he was also mad, so he ran away. He spent the Christmas crying in an empty graveyard. That was also when he saw the similar man again, only to find out that he was his father, Hades, Lord of the Dead.

After years of Christmases spent alone, angry and sad, Nico was not really expecting anything from that year either. It had been four years since he got out of Lotus, since his sister died, since he ever felt like he had a friend. He'd kind of lost his hope to Christmas. This would be his first Christmas in Camp Half-Blood. But he didn't like the month December, it was the month where Percy told him his sister's death, the month which contained the darkest day, longest month, which appeared to be Will Solace's birthday ironically. Nico found that quite amusing, but Will just scowled the entire day, like they'd switched roles. Nico really tried hard not to give himself hopes that this Christmas would be any different from others. But he now had a family and a very touchy Will Solace who were determined to make him feel home.

So when Nico came to breakfast scowling, thinking about his past Christmases, Jason raised an eyebrow. "Dude, are you okay?" he asked. "You don't look so happy. Cheer up! It's Christmas!" Nico just rolled his eyes and they started to eat.

After that, there were decoration with Will. Nico continued frowning as they put out the decorations and started putting them in Cabin Thirteen. "Can you please tell me why are we celebrating a Christian holiday, which is celebrated because of Jesus' birth?" Will stared at him like he was an idiot.

"It is Christmas! _Everyone _has the right to celebrate Christmas!" He put the star on the top of the tree. "Besides, last time I checked, both of us used to be Christians before we came here. Weren't you?" Nico shrugged.

"Christianity weren't the most comfortable religion back in my time. I lived in _Italy_, Will. We were Catholics. In Holocaust age. I was not people's most favorite human being." Will smiled.

"Come on!" he insisted. "Who couldn't love you? And why would anyone not like you!" He closed his mouth immediately, like he regretted something. He blushed.

"Well, I was out of wedlock, too hyperactive for a small kid, had an odd creature that didn't worship Nazis, an abomination. I understand their hate." Will raised an eyebrow.

"_Abomination? _Why would anyone say such word?!" He shook his head, more like he was trying to make himself a point. "You are not an abomination Nico. None of us are." Nico growled.

"You don't know why I use such word, Solace. Shut your mouth." To his surprise, Will growled back. "Then let me ask," he said. "Why did you use such word, di Angelo?" Nico fought the urge to choke him. This was _Will_, Gods' sake. There was no way he could hurt someone he loved. He sighed. This Christmas lightning were tiring.

"I was all against their rules," he stated. Will raised his brow again. "How?" Nico rolled his eyes.

"I was just about to tell, idiot!" He protested. Then he calmed down. "I was against their way of belief, both in Nazi and Christian way. **( I swear I have nothing against Christians. Nazis? Well… Anyway, believe in what you want. I am sorry if this offends you.)** I wasn't the best in my birth anyway, but my _qualities_ made it far too worse."

Will ran his hand through his hair. "And what do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Why do you need to know?" He asked back. Now it was Will's turn to roll his eyes.

"I am curious, you dummy!" He said. "I am curious why are you pressuring yourself too hard! Since when being different was a bad thing? I get it, okay, you were odd, abnormal, but I will not accept you calling yourself a freak, no mister, not in front of me." Suddenly, he looked sad. "You don't know how it actually feels like to be a freak, Nico. My own mother…" his voice trailed off. He looked away. He cleared his throat, and continued.

"Don't call yourself a freak. You may be different, but just because you're different doesn't mean you're a freak. You are a legend, a good one."

"I _know_ how it feels like to be a freak, Solace. My mom didn't do anything but I know more than I should know! I know that Bianca left me because of it. I know we left Italy, my home because of it! I know that I nearly got myself killed because of it!" Will's looks softened, his eyebrows relaxed. "I am sorry that I spat," he said. "It's just that… I haven't talked to my mom since I was twelve, and the thing that bothers me is that she is not dead. She refuses to talk to me." They stayed quiet for a while.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Nico said quietly. "But I want you to know that you are never alone in some things." Again, his very own advice, applying to himself. Will sighed and stood up.

"Where?" Nico asked him. Will shrugged. "I was just going to finish the tree. Wanna join?" Nico shrugged and stood up as well.

After some quiet time they spent making the tree, Will finally asked. "You were Jewish, then."

"What?" Nico asked.

"Jewish. You said that Nazis didn't like you." Nico smirked.

"No, Will, I was not a Jew. To be honest, I think that I am something that all of the strict side of religions were against. Ironic, though, by the fact that they try to teach you that God or whatever loves you no matter what, he created you." He laughed with no humor. "The people though, they are mean. They discriminate everything that is different and they keep telling that difference was not a thing God or whatever wanted. When I was a kid, the last Christmas we spent in Italy ended with a neighbor hearing something I said- a confession. That was why all this craziness started." He looked at his hands. "I… I feel _old_, Will. I spent seventy years of my life stuck in a hotel and I don't even remember what happened. _Vulnerable. _But that was not all. You guys try to tell me that I should be judging things by this time period, but I just can't. It's not how I was raised. Hazel… She's worse. She actually remembers her past vividly, and somehow, we are expected to fit in. Hazel can, I know that she did, but me… I carry both the past and present trouble. I feel tired. I don't really know how much I can bear it anymore." He was shaking. Will put his warm hand on Nico's shoulder, _oh Gods he's touching me oh gods oh gods_ was all Nico could think. His ice blue eyes were directed at Nico's onyx ones.

"Then don't," he said. "We can share the pain. After all, no one deserves to be alone." Nico blushed.

"What was it though, I am really curious!" Will said. He was back to his relaxed self. Nico sighed.

"I don't really know the today word, Solace. I just know that I am really not interested in girls."

The words cut the sound like a blade. Minutes passed as Nico mentally cursed himself and regretted what he'd just said. He glanced at Will, who looked like he was digesting ye information. He gulped. _Oh Gods. What have I done?! _

Realizing that it had been to silent, Will quickly started talking. "That's okay. You think you are the only one? No, no Nico, there are other queer people in this camp." Nico smiled.

"_Queer? _That's what they call it now? I can't even say the word!" Will started laughing.

"That's because you're an old Italian man, idiot." Nico joined his laughter. After they stopped laughing, Will's face became serious.

"But seriously, don't ever call yourself a freak, di Angelo. In fact, none of us demigods are freaks. Our parents… Not so sure. But we're not freaks. Yeah." Nico smiled.

The moment was gone with Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Piper and Jason rushing in. "Hey!" Hazel said. "It took you guys too long! We came from _New Rome_! Is it how you treat family?" Nico gave them a warm smile, which surprised them. "We were talking," he said. "Come on, let's go outside."

The rest of the day was spent with laughter, happiness and everything that Nico did not expect. _After all, everything has a second chance,_ he thought happily, as he finally felt _home. _

**Merry Christmas! Again and again, I don't mean to insult anyone. If you're offended, I am truly sorry!**


End file.
